prince_mario_max_schaumburg_lippefandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Mario Max Schaumburg Lippe Wikia
Prince Mario-Max Schaumburg-Lippe is an award winning TV-host, Bertelsmann-Randomhouse author,' Keynote Speaker', Recording Artist and Lee Strasberg actor. He is the host of the German television hit series "Astro Royal" on Astro TV, a Berlin based network on cable, satellite and web-tv with a reach of 80 million people. Prince Mario-Max co-owns, writes and produces european parts of books and shows from his current hometown Monte Carlo,' Principality of Monaco. '''2015 he cowrote a song with '''Billboard '''hit-singer '''Viva Doll Angelina Sky' named "Loca Cola Body" that hit LA Talk Radio '''right after Vivas presentation at the famed '''Rumbo Studios. Rumbo was the record studio choice for Guns N' Roses, Kiss, Captain and Tennille, Tom Petty '''and Ringo Starr''' and is Located in Canoga Park, Los Angeles. In the 2015 edition of Beautiful Life Magazin the Prince was featured on its cover, and selected as one of the ten celebrities featured to celebrate the Red Bull Seitenblicke Magazin 10 years anniversary. '''He holds a '''Juris Doctor degree from the University of Innsbruck, Austria, as well of three Master of Law degrees, from the University of Salzburg, Austria, University of Vienna, Austria, '''and the University of Dresden, Germany'. Prince Mario-Max is represented by '''Günther Klum '''the father and manager of entertainment icon '''Heidi Klum', through ONEeins Management 'a subsidy of '''Heidi Klum inc. ' He is the son of '''His Highness Prince Waldemar ''Schaumburg-Lippe'' (born Dezember, 19th 1940 in Glienicke Palace, Berlin), himself an award winning German prince, author and tv-personality and a member of the Schaumburg-Lippe princely house´s Nachod Branch. His mother is Her Highness Princess Antonia Schaumburg-Lippe, herself an award winning tv-personality, author, lawyer and doctor of veterinary medcine of Jewish '''descent. Prince Waldemar is one of the highest ranked princes of royal blood in europe. His family relatives '''reign 2015 in 25 countries '''and '''fourteen British Overseas Territories worldwide (see table below). The family resides in Germany and Monte Carlo, Monaco and is known for being benefactor and philantropist for numerous select charities since several generations. The Schaumburg-Lippe family founded Hamburg, Lübeck and Kiel in Germany. The prince has appeared on numerous German, Austrian, Suisse, Scandinavian and American tv-shows and programs. Prince Waldemar zu Schaumburg-Lippe is a heir to the Nachod-Branch of the princely house of Schaumburg-Lippe, coming from Nachod Palace, a 1000 Room mega-estate north of Prague. His grandfathers family fortune and inheritance included a bank, several villages, Nachod winterpalace and Ratiborice summerpalace, one of europe´s biggest art collections and a publishing and photographic devision. His legendary royal net worth, being part of the royal billionaire houses, allowed him even independency from the Baron of Rothschild 'fortune . Most royal families had loans form the Rothschild, except the Schaumburg-Lippe dynasty. 1842 the royal Danish descent Nachod-Branch of Prince Waldemar, split off the other branch in Germany, and Prince Waldemar and his family completely disassociate themselves from that other family branch. ' ''' Prince Waldemar and his family are the owners of several unique royal items, artifacts and photographies of inestimable value. In 2014 he opened a permanent public exhibition that can be seen at the families Nachod Palace north of Prague. Prince Waldemar enjoys photography, writing books, traveling and diplomacy. Most of all he is known for enjoying to spend time with his family. Since 5 decades Prince Waldemar Schaumburg-Lippe engages in charity and international hunger relief organizations and children charities. The Prince's charity activities have coordinated the distribution of food and other lifesaving aid to children and families in countries all over the world. In 2015 Prince Waldemar supported the '''Paul Newman charity and Charity gala. Guests at this Gala included Rene Zellweger, Jamie Foxx and Jay Leno. ' Prince Mario-Max Schaumburg-Lippe' is the son of His Highness Prince Waldemar ''Schaumburg-Lippe'' who is married to his mother Her Highness Princess Antonia ''Schaumburg-Lippe'' a former member of the legislative counsel in Austria and proud of her Jewish ancestry. The princess is a worldwide reknown author, key note speaker, special feature editor, journalist and tv-personality. Prince Waldemar has two children. His Highness Prince Mario-Max ''Schaumburg-Lippe, award winning '''TV-host', Bertelsmann-Randomhouse author,' Keynote Speaker', Recording Artist and Lee Strasberg actor and Her Highness Princess Eleonore Christine ''Schaumburg-Lippe'' who serves as marketing specialist of several entities. The children of Prince Waldemar hold several academic degrees of universitites, colleges and institutions from Austria, Germany, Denmark, England, Romania and the United States of America. His Highness Prince Waldemar ''Schaumburg-Lippe'' is the son of Her Royal Highness Princess Feodora of ''Denmark'' and His Highness Prince Christian ''Schaumburg-Lippe'' Being born at the royal Glienicke palace in Berlin (the Glienicke estate is adjacent to Glienicke Bridge aka bridge of spies refering to the 2015 Steven Spielberg production), his lineage being the great-grandson of His Majesty King Frederick VIII of ''Denmark ''he is related to all current european monarchs. His currents cousins are the reigning kings and queens of Europe (Head of States). His Cousin Her Majesty Margrethe II of ''Denmark'' appointed him Royal Danish Court Photographer and he was in duty for the Royal House, his own family (mother Princess Feodora of Denmark), for many years in Denmark. As a child he grew up together with his related royals H.M. King Karl Gustav of Sweden, H.M. Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands, H.M. Queen Elizabeth of England. One of his closest mentors has been his uncle King Olav of Norway. At the house of his uncle H.R.H. Prince Peter of Denmark '''he has celebrated the birthday of the '''Dalai Lama. H.H. Prince Waldemar Schaumburg-Lippe is also part of The Line of Succession to the British Throne. Prince Waldemar Schaumburg-Lippe, is in Line of Succession to the British Throne, being descended from King George II of the United Kingdom, through his daughter Queen Louisa of Denmark and Norway. Prince Waldemar Schaumburg-Lippe, is the princely Patron of Awards of recognition, together with Princess Antonia and Prince Mario-Max Schaumburg-Lippe. He also received numerous international awards, honors and recognitions. Related Royal Houses to Prince Waldemar and his family '''are the '''Heads of State '''and '''Royals '''of the following european '''monarchies: Kingdom of Denmark, Kingdom of Norway, Kingdom of Sweden, Kingdom of Belgium, Kingdom of the Netherlands, United Kingdom (England), Kingdom of Spain, Grandduchy of Luxembourg, Principality of Liechtenstein and Principality of Monaco. Most of Europe's reigning and formerly reigning royal families are like H.H. Prince Waldemar Schaumburg-Lippe direct descendants of King Christian IX. and the current European monarchs descended from him are Queen Margrethe II. of Denmark, Queen Elizabeth II. of the United ''' '''Kingdom, King Philippe of Belgium, King Harald V. of Norway, King Felipe VI. of Spain and Grand Duke Henri of Luxembourg. The consort Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh and former consort Queen Sofia of Spain are also agnatic descendants of Christian IX, as is Constantine II., the former and last King of the Hellenes, and his consort the former Queen Anne-Marie, King Michael I. of Romania and his wife Queen Anne of Romania are also descendants of King Christian IX. Prince Waldemar Schaumburg-Lippe´s more then 1000 years of history dates back to King Gorm the Old (936). Royal Danish lineage through H.R.H. Princess Feodora of Denmark: 936, d.958 King Gorm the Old d. latest 987 King Harald Bluetooth d. 1014 King Sweyn Forkbeard 1014-1018 King Harald II 1018-1035 King Canute the Great 1035-1042 King Hardicanute 1042-1047 King Magnus the Good 1047-1074 King Sweyn Estridsen 1074-1080 King Harald Hén 1080-1086 King Canute the Holy 1086-1095 King Oluf Hunger 1095-1103 King Eric Egode 1104-1134 King Niels 1134-1137 King Erik Emune 1137-1146 King Eric Lamb 1146-1157 King Sweyn Grathe, Valdemar the Great Canute V 1157-1182 King Valdemar I the Great 1182-1202 King Canute VI 1202-1241 King Valdemar the Victorious 1241-1250 King Eric Ploughpenny 1250-1252 King Abel 1252-1259 King Christopher I 1259-1286 King Eric Clipping 1286-1320 King Eric Menved 1319-1332 King Christopher II 1332-1340 Interregnum 1340-1375 King Valdemar IV Atterdag 1375-1387 King Oluf II 1387-1412 Queen Margrete I 1412-1439 King Eric of Pomerania 1440-1448 King Christopher of Bavaria 1448-1481 King Christian I 1482-1513 King Hans 1513-1523 King Christian II 1523-1533 King Frederik I 1533-1534 Interregnum 1534-1559 King Christian III 1559-1588 King Frederik II 1588-1648 King Christian IV 1648-1670 King Frederik III 1670-1699 King Christian V 1699-1730 King Frederik IV 1730-1746 King Christian VI 1746-1766 King Frederik V 1766-1808 King Christian VII 1808-1839 King Frederik VI 1839-1848 King Christian VIII 1848-1863 King Frederik VII 1863-1906 King Christian IX 1906-1912 King Frederik VIII 1876-1946 Prince Harald 1910-1975 Princess Feodora 1940 His Highness Prince Waldemar Schaumburg-Lippe Nachod of Germany and Her Highness Princess Antonia Schaumburg-Lippe Nachod of Germany Children: His Highness Prince Mario-Max Schaumburg-Lippe of Germany and Her Highness Prinsesse Eleonore-Christine af Schaumburg-Lippe. Welcome video message on website www.PrinceMarioMaxSchaumburgLippe.com The Family Tree of Prince Mario-Max Schaumburg-Lippe and his Parents Prince Waldemar and Princess Antonia Schaumburg-Lippe as .PDF Category:Browse